


Tomb

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [25]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千, 戰敗if
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 只是夢而已，他壓抑著湧上的反胃感，默默地想著，畢竟，已經死去的人，是不可能再和他有任何對話的——即使那個人是石神千空，也不可能。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 6





	Tomb

他的指甲裡卡著濕潤的泥土，但那並沒有阻止司手上的動作，他不斷挖者木頭十字架前的土壤，像是在翻找著什麼。  
他必須挖出來，一定要挖出來，司的指甲又被掰斷一根，可是他還是持續向下挖，天空開始飄下雨滴，逐漸打濕身上的衣物，剛挖出來的坑洞也開始崩塌。  
司甚至不知道自己正在挖什麼，可是直覺告訴他，底下是他急欲欲求的事物，他緊張地用手撐著被雨沖下的土堆，又一邊向下挖，沒過多久他終於挖到一片平坦的木板，他用力地扳開有些裂痕的板子，泥土也在瞬間噴濺到木板下方。  
熟悉的面孔出現在司的眼前，他幾乎停滯了呼吸，不可能的，司無法制止自己伸手觸碰那個人的臉龐，冰冷的溫度傳到手裡，這才是事實。  
石神千空早就被他親手殺死了。  
司雙手撐在千空的臉的兩旁，擋住雨滴落在這個人的身上，沈重的事實壓得他喘不過氣，好像下一秒就會把他徹底壓垮。  
他握緊手掌，濕軟的土壤貼著手掌心，他盯著對方沾著泥水的臉孔，雨勢不斷變大，寒冷如針尖般無孔不入鑽進身體深處，把跳動的心臟也跟著一起冰封，沒有人抵著他的喉嚨，司卻覺得自己快要窒息。  
這是他第二次殺死石神千空。  
那張毫無血色的臉孔佔據他所有的目光，五臟六腑宛如被人使勁拉扯著，蜂擁而出的懊悔幾乎要將他徹底撕裂，伴隨著劇烈的疼痛，司咬緊牙關，不願在千空面前發出一絲哀號——即使已經死去的人再也不可能聽見。  
然而就在這時，眼前的人猛然睜開雙眼，琥珀色的眼眸無神地望著司，突如其來的異狀讓他愣住，雨聲之中伴隨著落雷巨響，他看著那張泛紫的唇開闔著，有如耳語般的呢喃竄入耳中。

「你都做了什麼？」  
「你都做了什麼？」  
「你都做了什麼？」

千空不斷重複著同一句話，司想說對不起，但雙手卻開始陷入軟爛的泥濘中，他越來越接近對方，然而不論他怎麼做，都發不出任何聲音，只有耳邊持續重複的那句話，他像是被分裂成兩半，一半的自己想要掙扎逃脫，一半的他卻後悔地道歉，直到他與千空之間的距離近乎歸零，司從那對熟悉的眼裡看見自己的倒影。  
——他變成石神千空的樣子，笑得瘋狂。

*

從夢中驚醒的那一刻，司的雙手像是要抓住什麼似的懸在空中，又是與之前同樣的夢境，他慢慢平復自己的呼吸，收回的手臂遮住視線，強迫自己重回黑暗之中。  
第十三次，或是十四次，司已經數不清他究竟做了相同的夢多少次，從一開始只是盲目地挖掘著，然而每一次的夢都比上一次還要再更往前一點，直到今日，他彷彿還能想起剛才夢境裡千空在他眼前的樣子。  
他收緊掌心，想把殘留在上頭的記憶抹去，但折斷頸椎的觸感卻依然緊緊抓著司不放，將他一點一點吞噬殆盡，徒留痛苦和懊悔折磨著他。  
司很清楚這樣的狀況有多麼不正常，但就像是深陷泥沼，他越是猛力掙扎，就越是向下沈淪，鋪天蓋地的情緒劇烈翻攪著，在他的腦海掀起能夠將人滅頂的滔天巨浪。  
只是夢而已，他壓抑著湧上的反胃感，默默地想著，畢竟，已經死去的人，是不可能再和他有任何對話的——即使那個人是石神千空，也不可能。


End file.
